


Blood

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [17]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Blood

Sans gasps lightly, blood pouring from his open wound, spilling upon the red and yellow tiles on the floor below.

...more blood then there should be...

Sans had bled out hundreds of times. He had stagged off down the corridor while leaving a trail of blood before.

But this.

Sans was not just leaving a trail, he had left a small pool behind him. It even began slowly spread out.

Leaning against a pillar, Sans stares at where he came in shock and horror. There was not just red blood in that pool- there was also something white.

'*why am i still here? i should have dusted b-' Sans's orbits widen at his own thoughts, realizing the truth.

Carefully he takes his hand he had pressed against the large slash and grabs the end of his jumper, carefully pulling it upwards.

A lump of his bone had fallen from a few of his ribs.

The skeleton stares stunned at this, then he remembers Undyne; she had melted. So he should come as no surprise that he could too.

Dropping to his knees, he waits for the painful heat burning through him. This was new. He had never lasted this long after he had gotten hit.

'*what's taking so long?' Sans questions gritting his teeth together, he blinks when he thinks he hears a clicking sound.

Suddenly he was in a new area.

Glancing up he sees... himself- a perfect mirror of him. Blood and all.

"*ya won't remember me. but i remember you." This Sans told him grimly, "you have meant with a terrible fate haven't ya."


End file.
